noviembre sin ti
by nalaks
Summary: con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas escala aquel gran arbol donde le declaro su amor a aquella hermosa felina que se volvio todo en su vida y con su mirada clavada en las etrellas empieza a hablandole ( mi primer songfic:D)


**hola gente nada aqui estaba escuchando musica y me encontre con una cancion muy bonita que hacia mucho no escuchaba su nombre es _"nobiembre sin ti "_ es de reik, le di play y psss me puse a pensar y recordar muchas cosas, no se de donde no se por que , pero por mi loca mente puso frente a mi la imagen de nuestro querido panda, una cosa llego a la otra y pues esto fue lo que salio bueno los dejo leer (javi no nos acompañara esta vez)**

Hace ya 2 años, con 34 años de edad la guerrera mas fuerte del palacio de jade murio gracias a un maldito asecino mandado por alguien desconocido, su muerte causo gran dolor en los corazones no solo del palacio o del valle si no de china era una gran guerrera, esposa y madre.

**_gran guerrera, esposa y madre-_**repetia el panda en su cabeza sentado bajo el durazno contemplando el ocaso.

**po:** lo vez mi amor te dije que siempre veriamos el atardecer bajo el durazno-mirando al cielo - con voz entrecortada.

Se levanto de su lugar y empezo a caminar hacia las escaleras del palacio de jade. Cuando llego al final de estas comenzo a vagar por las calles del pueblo cada lugar le traia preciosos y dolorosos recuerdos de ella, miraba nostalgicamente cada pequeño detalle de los lugares en los que estubo con su gatita **(QUE? se supone que las parejas se ponen apodos para sacarle sonrisas a esa persona que uno ama, o bueno eso es lo que yo pienso)** de vez en cuando se quedaba quieto en un solo lugar recordando, algunos aldeanos se le quedaban viendo hasta que el panda siguio su camino

* * *

><p>Gruesas lagrimas corrian por las mejillas del desconsolado panda, que se encontraba trepando aquel gran y viejo arbol donde le declaro su amor a aquella hermosa que felina, de mirada capaz de alegrar todas sus mañanas -en noviembre-Con la mirada en las estrellas empezo ...<p>

_**la tarde se aleja, el cielo esta gris**_

_**la noche aparece sin ti,**_

_**callado en la playa te lloro en silencio**_

_**otra vez**_

_** me ahoga esta pena no puedo **_

_**vivir la olas no me hablan de ti sentado **_

_**la arena escribo tu nombre otra vez...**_

el lugar donde se encontraba po estaba escondido enmedio de un bosque no muy cercano pero tampoco tan lejano del valle, era un lugar precioso era como su propio oasis privado, fue el regalo de primer aniversario de po para tigresa.

_**Por que te extraño desde aquel noviembre**_

_**cuando soñamos juntos y el querernos **_

_**siempre.**_

_**Me duele este frio noviembre cuando **_

_**las hojas caen a morir por siempre**_

lentamente las lagrimas resbalaban sin control de aquellos precioso ojos jades llenos de dolor- poco a poco su voz crecia y conforme mas lo hacia mas se desahogaba hasta el punto en el que parecia reclamarle al cielo exasperado y con los brazos abiertos.

**_Noviembre sin ti es sentir que la lluvia_**

**_me dice llorando que todo acabo_**

**_Noviembre sin ti es pedirle a la luna que_**

**_brille en la noche de mi corazon_**

**_otra vez... otra vez_**

su alma se rompia nuevamente en mil pedazos nunca terminaba de arreglarse y siendo sincero su dolor nunca lo permitira

**_Quisera decirte que quiero volver_**

**_tu nombre va escrito en mi piel_**

**_ya es de madrugada te sigo_**

**_esperando otra vez_**

**_Por que te extraño desde aquel _**

**_novoiembre cuando soñamos_**

**_juntos y el querernos siempre_**

**_me duele, este frio noviembre _**

**_cuando las hojas caen a morir por _**

**_siempre..._**

**_Noviembre sin ti es sentir que la lluvia_**

**_que todo acabo_**

**_Noviembre sin ti es pedirle a la luna que _**

**_brille en la noche de mi corazon _**

**_otra vez... otra vez_**

por su cabeza pasaban tantos recuerdos, desde que la vio en su primera mision, cuando por primera vez hablo con ella, cuando puso el anillo en su dedo, cuando nacieron sus hijas, lo preciosos momentos que paso a su lado.

**_Noviembre sin ti es sentir que la lluvia_**

**_me dice llorando que todo acabo ..._**

**_noviembre sin ti es pedirle a la luna_**

**_que brille en la noche de mi corazon _**

**_otra vez... otra vez_**

**Po:** lo vez mi gatita te prometi que en nuestro aniversario siempre te cantaria, te prometi que siempre te dejaria mi corazon y alma en cada cancion , nunca te olvidare preciosa, juro que he cuidado de nuestras hijas como tu lo hubieras querido, seran las mejores guerreras de toda china mi amor siempre estaras presente en nuestros puedo quedarme mas tengo que cuidar de nuestras cachorras pero te prometo que volvere 'Feliz aniversario gatita"

"te amo"

**bueno pss en lo personal siento que deje una parte de mi en este songfic, esque no se siempre que escucho musica me lleno de recuerdos buenos y malos,pero bueno ya basta espero y les haya gustado los invito a dejar un rview mw interesa saber su opimion.**


End file.
